The Mewtwo Transmigration
by EmilyAmbrose
Summary: A college girl from our world named Megan Willard is dropped into Pokemon as a Mewtwo by a completely original and not at all overused plot device (Unown). I think that's pretty much all you need to know in order to be intrigued. Not a happy fun sunshine story. Lots of violence and bad language. Mewtwo TF. Pokemon TF. Original Character (but she's only slightly badly written).
1. Arrival in Anime Land

**Chapter 1: Arrival in Anime Land**

* * *

Note: Impressionable youth GTFO. If bad words, strong language, adult content, etc. offend you, you may want to fuck off back to a different story where Jesus can still love you. This story could have spoilers. IDK. It's like a mish-mash grab bag of game and anime stuff. I'm not going to be warning you but I'm not out to spoil everyone either.

* * *

It was sort of like when you just wake up in someone else's house — the disorientation, I mean. I remembered the sensation from the first morning waking up in my college dorm. The sunlight was in the wrong place coming in the window and the smells were wrong; the comings and goings of people in the hallway was unsettling.

The roommate you thought was an annoying bubbly bitch wasn't in the room, but you could still smell her scent wafting through the room and getting into everything. Your phone was on the opposite side of your bed — which also wasn't familiar, by the way. The pit in your stomach that formed before you fully remembered exactly where you were and what happened the day before.

To summarize, since the pounding in my head kept getting worse the more I tried to think of examples that might illustrate the way I was feeling: shit was all fucked up and I could tell today was going to be horrible.

Y'know, except for the fact that I clearly have no memory of waking up in a dim dark cave, sprawled out on a cold, gritty, uneven floor. Which is where I was currently. My fingers twitched and I breathed in, cringing at the feeling of pins and needles from the lack of blood circulation to the arm I was sleeping on.

I turned my head toward the source of the dim light, which seemed to come from around a corner and reflected off the stone hallway, and blinked my eyes toward it. I breathed out in a shiver, the reality of the situation catching up with my foggy brain.

 _Oh god why the fuck am I in this creepy cave!?_

I curled into a ball as I scooted toward into the wall the left side of me was touching, feeling like the next victim of a jump scare horror flick. My eyes darted from side to side as I cracked my neck and tried to sit up, but I _refused_ to look to the right of me, down the dark part of the creepy cave hallway, since my lizard brain was convinced there was a monster that way.

 _Do I run? Can I make it out of this place before whoever the fuck put me here comes back to murder me?_

Fuck this shit. My body seemed to make the decision to break into a run from my curled-into-a-ball-like-a-little-bitch position I had been frozen in a split second, and I found myself teeter-tottering into a drunk-run as my still-asleep feet pushed me forward and I nearly crashed into the cave wall, scraping against it and stumbling frantically toward the bend in the hallway, toward the light source.

It was about at that time, when the fog fully left my head and I wondered to myself: _gee, isn't it likely that the psycho that dragged me into a cave and probably planned on raping and/or murdering me is probably somewhere around here,_ that I felt fucking _something_ touch my fucking goddamn foot from behind me and—

 _OH HOLY SHIT GET IT OFF IT'S BEHIND ME OH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT—_

My head slammed into a low-hanging slab of rock as I rounded the bend at full tilt and instantly blacked out.

* * *

 _No run. Stay. No run. Stay. No r..._

My eyes snapped open at the voice — high pitched like a child, but less...organic. Like the words as you would read them. Ugh, that wasn't even making sense to me. I probably had a concussion if the stabbing pain in my forehead was anything to go by. I reached up to feel for any blood on my face, when I caught sight of my...hand?

That's not my fucking hand. What the fuck?

I wasn't even sure how to describe what I was seeing. It clearly wasn't a human hand, but it didn't look like an animal hand — paw, whatever. It had palms like a human, but only three even fingers that ended in...spheres? I wiggled my fingers experimentally and jumped as they actually _moved_. It looked like I had stuck my fingers inside ping pong balls.

…

I looked down. No fucking way.

First of all, I was naked — I think. I took my three-fingered paw hand things and pushed against the purple belly of my body and felt something like silk — I could actually _feel_ some sort of fine...I hesitate to say the word fur, because that is too fucking weird.

Hair. I had fine _hair_ all over my body and it covered _everything_. My purple belly was just the same sort of feeling as the hair on my pale grey arms and...what was supposed to be my feet. And it was on my _tail_. I had a long, thick, purple tail like some sort of weird fucking dinosaur.

As I frantically explored my changed body on autopilot, my brain was already piecing together what the fuck was going on. Kind of. It _looked_ like I was dreaming — and in this dream, I was obviously, for some reason, a Mewtwo.

R.I.P. Megan Willard. She drank a lot, probably died, and then became a Pokemon. My mom would be so upset with me if she could see me now.

I squished my hands together and made a face, flicking my tail around behind me and knocking it into the cave wall, wincing at the sharp sensation of a jagged part of the wall poking the bulb of my tail.

My experimenting was interrupted by a flash of light and what sounded like a cross between a splash and a spark in the air behind me. Some black _thing_ about the size of a dinner plate moved out of sight and behind the corner I had rounded and I couldn't get a good look at it.

Fuck this.

Dream or not, I wasn't sticking around in the creepy cave as a Pokemon for something to get me. Knowing my imagination it would be Slenderman or some other nightmare thing.

Using my new Mewtwo fingers I traced the wall as I staggered forward and toward the light. I knew now not to break into a run, since my dream body was clearly not meant for that kind of physical activity and I would probably just conk myself out again.

 _Play?_

A shiver went down my spine and tail at the voice. It was _in my head!_ I heard another spark behind me but didn't dare look back. I doubled my pace in a panic, hunching over and curling my tail up near my shoulders in an attempt to balance my new fucked-up center of gravity, and rounded another bend.

Another spark. Then another. I rounded a corner the other way and almost cried in joy at the sight of the low afternoon sun shining over trees. The entrance to the cave was less than fifty meters away and I felt my weird cheek muscles pull back in an automatic grin. As I galloped into the light, my eyes fell on the cave walls and I realized I had been mistaken.

This wasn't a cave. If the alphabet letters carved into the side of the rock wall were anything to go by, I was in the...ancient...place? The haunted ruins, or...something. I couldn't really remember the name of it from all those years ago, but I knew it was in the Johto region somewhere. I slowed my pace but didn't stop until I was at least ten feet out of the entrance and felt some semblance of safety.

I leaned against a jagged rock sticking out of the sand, letting the warm afternoon sun beat down on me. My...toes. Paws? Whatever. They flexed almost automatically at the warm sandy earth beneath them as I caught my breath.

* * *

I probably spent twenty minutes leaning against that jagged rock, watching the world around me. It was fucking trippy — beautiful too, but mostly I felt like I was on a lot of drugs (the good kind).

The trees and rocks and sand and the sky — it was all _animated_. I hadn't noticed it at first, in the dim dark creepy hallway of the ancient ruins, since it was so dark. But...holy hell! Part of my brain contemplated how hilarious it would be to come upon a Mewtwo looking all drugged out and staring wide-eyed at trees and stuff. Another part of my brain was trying to compensate for the weirdness of two-dimensional _things_ that occupy a three-dimensional space.

I could still perceive depth. Faraway things were still blurry and I could focus my eyes on leaves and rocks the same as I could when I was awake, but everything was _drawn_ like in an anime — a really _really_ detailed and expensive anime with a scary attention to detail.

I was nearing on a half-hour of tripping balls when I heard — felt? — something in the distance. I turned my head toward the feeling and squinted, catching some sort of moving light on the side of one of the ruin walls. I pushed off the jagged rock and stepped toward it.

It was a large, elongated pond, a little under a football field in length and maybe twenty feet across, and bubbles and ripples came up near the shoreline. As I came upon it, I could see the the orange fin of a fish push near the surface.

 _A...Magikarp?_ I wondered, leaning closer.

The fish, almost as if hearing me, swam closer, letting me see its wide mouth bobbing open and closed as it looked at me with its large hooded eyes. Yes, this was a Magikarp. I felt myself grinning again at the novel feeling of being face to face with a real Pokemon.

 _Food?_

I fell backward onto my ass, cringing as my weight pressed onto my tail, and shook my head. Did I just...hear that Magikarp? In my head?

 _Have food?_ It thought at me again. I pressed my ping-pong paws to my forehead and felt my new weird-ass ears twitch on the top of my head. I was hearing a fish's thoughts now, and it sounds retarded.

But wait…

Didn't Mewtwo…wasn't he able to do that? I knew he was a psychic type and remembered he _did_ have the ability to talk to people with his mind, so I could too, right? That made sense, in this trippy Pokemon dream world. I blinked and leaned forward, crouching on my haunches as I looked at the Magikarp and focused, squinting my eyes.

 _HELLO!_

And… it immediately bolted away from me like it caught fire. I winced. Had I _thought_ at it too loudly? I shook my head and sighed. It wasn't really important; it was just a stupid Magikarp.

I stuck my hand in the water and pulled up a hand-cup full of water, which actually wasn't all that much, considering I wasn't used to my Mewtwo hands, and brought it to my mouth — which felt too far away from my eyes — and sipped mindlessly.

On my fourth or fifth sip of water, I began wondering just exactly when I would wake up. I also started to wonder — even though it was ridiculous — what I would do if this wasn't a dream. I remembered back to the old wives tale of the way to test and see if you were dreaming; if you could read or feel pain, it probably wasn't a dream.

I obviously felt a sense of unease at that memory, since my head was still pounding from me running into a chunk of rock. My eyes flickered around again, but the sign that I could see from across the pond, near another entrance to the tunnels, was too far away to read.

Or...maybe that meant I _was_ dreaming? Was contemplating if I was dreaming grounds that I actually _wasn't_ dreaming? But if I wasn't dreaming, was I just insane? I mean, there's no way I was actually in Johto as a Mewtwo. That's just —

"What the hell?" a voice cursed from across the pond as an artificial light washed over my face. My head swiveled and I locked eyes with an anime character with a hard-hat on, squinting at the bright light. "Mike, are you seeing this?" He asked, wide eyed as he froze at the mouth of the other ruin entrance I had previously spotted.

"What are you…" a voice replied as a second anime man with a bulky camera around his neck hesitated, also locking eyes with me. "Uh…yeah, what…"

I found myself backing away automatically as I stood from my crouch, uneasy around two strangers staring in what looked to be awe or fear at me. They remained frozen for a moment before taking steps forward, the second man fumbling with the camera.

My tail swished as I turned and staggered toward the dense tree-line that lay behind me. I didn't see any way to easily cross the pond, so I knew they couldn't follow without taking a swim and ruining their camera, but I also didn't want to stick around and become the subject of their photography.

"Give me the camera, it's getting away!" the first man shouted.

I made it to the treeline and past the first few evergreen trees before I saw the flash of the camera bounce off the needles and bark of the thickening forest in front of me. I didn't stop for some time.

* * *

 **End notes:** I'm holding all the people who could have written a semi-serious Mewtwo TF fic responsible for this story. If I could have read it, I wouldn't have written it. Why the fuck are there so many Eevee or weird Pokemon TF stories but so few Mewtwo stories?


	2. House of the Rising Sun

**Chapter 2: House of the Rising Sun**

I walked for hours, and during that time, the sun had set and the stars and moon had come out. Forest gave way to rocky terrain, sloping upward into a gradual hill or maybe a short mountain. If not for the light polution of what had to be a city in the distance, illuminating the thin fog and clouds in the sky, I might have wondered aimlessly. As it was, I was unsure of what I would do when I got wherever the hell I was wandering to apart from _eating_.

I was _so_ fucking hungry.

Somewhere in the past hour I had decided that this probably wasn't a dream. Somehow, I was a Mewtwo and was in the fictional — and animated — Johto region that only existed in an anime and a game series. I'd caught sight of a candy wrapper stuck in the needles of a pine tree and had been able to make out the ingredient list, so I had no difficulty reading at all.

This, coupled with my sore feet and pounding head led me to the inevitable conclusion that I was either insane or _really_ here. I couldn't really think my way around the insanity option; after all, how can anyone _really_ be sure they're not crazy, anyway?

And so, yeah, here I was. A legendary freak pokemon with sore feet and a migraine and who _might_ be on the front page of the newspaper tomorrow if those guys had managed to take a picture of my backside.

I stumbled and nearly fell as the hill began to slope downward and I caught a sight of the city before me. It was...pretty large, even though it was still miles off. I could see lights coming off of some of the buildings higher up, so there was clearly a pretty large population there; either businesses or apartment buildings. My gut clenched in either hunger or dread — maybe both.

What would I do when I got there? Who would I talk to that wouldn't run away screaming or, I shuttered, try to _catch_ me? That...was something I realized during my walk. I was a _Pokemon_ now. Legendary, yes, but I distinctly remember catching Mewtwo in the _GameBoy_ games, so obviously I could be trapped in those balls. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

I couldn't even speak, I had discovered. On one of the many stumbles I took on my walk, due to my unfamiliar gait, I had attempted to curse out the upturned root, only to find out I could only make gurgle-like growl sounds — absolutely nothing coherent. Oh fuck, this is such a bad idea. But what else could I do? Live in the wilderness like a savage? The Pokemon world had smart people in it, right? They could help. Right?

Maybe I could just mentally yell at someone like I did that Magikarp? I sighed and continued on; this was something I could worry about when I actually got to where I was going. My stomach rumbled again.

The low whine of squealing metal in the distance made my ears twitch and I instinctively rotated my head to the left, crouching down as a train sped by on the tracks that were about two hundred feet ahead and probably fifty feet down from the slope I was on. Luckily, it was nearly pitch-black outside, so I was confident nobody on the train had a chance of seeing me from up here.

After it was safely away, I staggered down the rest of the way — only nearly falling twice — and crossed the tracks. Before I knew it, I was on the city's outskirts and in the backyard of a two-story house.

I paused with my fingers resting against the wooden fence separating the back yard from the forest. I didn't hear anyone awake and I didn't hear any thoughts. Maybe nobody was home? Maybe they had food?

My stomach gurgled. Ugh. Yeah, I think breaking and entering can be excused for a dimensionally-displaced girl-turned-Mewtwo. I stretched and attempted to climb the fence, only for the section I was attached to to break apart and collapse with a loud snapping sound, followed by my cumbersome body following it to the ground on the other side of the fence.

"Who's there?" a low voice uttered from inside the house. "You show yourself, thief!" A...little grey...man with...cornrows on his head? No, wait, that was a Machop, right?

Yeah. That was a fighting type Pokemon from generation one.

He stood peering out of the first-floor window with narrow eyes. I froze, unsure if he could see me in the darkness. Unfortunately, it looked like he could; especially since my tail twitched in nervousness.

Fucking tails, man.

"Muscle, cut it out!" a male voice shouted from inside the house as the second-story light illuminated with yellow light, making me even more visible. "I swear to Arceus, I'm getting rid of you as soon as I can!" he half shouted, half grumbled as heavy footsteps pounded from inside, getting closer to ground level with each step.

I, once again, bolted, crossing the back yard and heading for the side of the house furthest away from the back door. I made it a few feet before tripping over a piece of the fence I had torn down and I promptly toppled to the ground, only barely catching myself with my hands.

I really needed to figure out this psychic flying thing.

"What the hell?" the voice from before cursed, his voice going up an octave. I glanced up as I balanced on my haunches, not a hundred percent sure I could run away without falling again — not with how tired and hungry I was, especially with hips this chunky.

But… did this have to be a _bad_ thing? Surely this paunchy guy with a shirtless beer gut and fringed sleeping shorts on wasn't a threat — he sure didn't _look_ like a scientist who would know how to spell the word 'dissect'.

And so, instead of running, I took a breath and scrunched my eyebrows — or at least where my eyebrows _should_ have been if I wasn't covered in pale grey hair — and concentrated my thoughts.

 _Can I please have some food and water?_

He didn't move. From the way the light was shining out at me, I couldn't get a good look at his face to see a clear reaction, so I was unsure if it worked. Maybe I should try again? I took in another deep breath and tucked my head, focusing.

"Did...did that Pokemon just _talk_?"

My tail swished in response to my excitement. He could _understand_ me!

 _Yes_. I asserted. _I've been walking for hours and I am vvw...whhh_ … I shook my head as I lost focus and grit my teeth. It was harder than one would imagine to _focus_ your thoughts.

"Y-you can…?" he trailed off, glancing down at his Machop, Muscle, for a moment, before his eyes glued back on me. I shifted from foot to foot as he laughed and cupped his hand across his face and sighed, sinking back against the doorframe.

He seemed to realize I was waiting on him and stood straight, running his fingers through his thin dark hair.

"Yeah, uh, I guess you can have some of the berries I have in the fridge," he backed into the house and darted across what I could now see as the kitchen, stopping to stare out the window at me, as though to make sure I was still there. He came back out in a jog with a plastic bag full of what looked to be...limes? No, they were the wrong shape; they looked more like green, lime-sized pumpkins.

"I pick them as soon as they bloom on the trees in my back yard, 'cuz of all the Teddiursa and Ursaring wandering around," he leaned toward me with his arm outstretched, but was obviously uncomfortable moving closer to me. He hesitated for a moment before gently tossing the fruit toward me, where it hit the dewy grass and rolled a foot away from me.

I crossed the distance, picked it up, and instantly bit into it and gurgle-moaned as I chomped at the berry relentlessly, almost choking at the end as I chewed for the first time with my sharper and finer Mewtwo teeth. It was like a goddamn explosion of flavor. In my mouth.

Juice dripping from my chin and on my fingertips, I glanced back at the man, who was still holding the bag of berries. I used my tongue to get what I could as I eyed the bag; I was still pretty damn hungry.

"Oh, uh…" he shuffled in place and glanced at the bag for a moment before shaking his head and handing it out to me. "Go nuts, I guess. They're too sweet for me anyway." He mumbled something incoherent and continued to stare, wide-eyed at me, as though in a daze.

Needing no further invitation, I crossed the distance between us incredibly fast and snatched the bag from the man, gobbling up the berries like they were going out of style. As I came out of my hunger craze, I noticed that both the man and the Machop were on the other side of the doorway, inside the house, and eyeing me with a similar look of unease.

This close to the man, I was surprised by how...tall I was. Machop barely came to my thigh and I was more than a few inches taller than the man, who was not exactly short, if his proportions were anything to go by — then again, how _did_ a beer gut factor into one's proportional height?

Just how tall _were_ Mewtwo supposed to be? I felt like a giant; back in normal-land when I was just a college girl, I was barely five-foot-three. Now, I was probably well over six-foot tall.

 _Thank you,_ I broadcasted. The man nodded absent-mindedly for a moment, then seemed to break into action, making a break for the other room like he left the stove on. I cocked my head to the side and eyed the tiny-tiny fighting type that seemed to be standing guard. Muscle eyed me with an unending stream of distrust.

Before I knew it, the man was back with a red book with the cover open.

No, wait...that wasn't a book, it was a—

" **Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. Mewtwo was artificially created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments on preserved Mew tissue. Its natural habitat is unknown and it is rarely seen in the wild."**

It was a _Pokedex_.

"Mewtwo?" the man stared at the Pokedex and back at me. Repeating the eye-movement a couple times. "But that means you're...a...legendary?" His voice practically squeaked at the end.

I suddenly felt a little bit uncomfortable. The man seemed to be oblivious to this as a crazed grin began to grow on his face.

"Muscle!" he called, drawing the little guy's attention. "Sucker punch!" My eyes widened.

Wait, wha—

Suddenly a tiny fist drove into the side of my face like a power drill and I staggered back, reeling from the hit. Son of a _bitch_ , that hurt! I grit my teeth and rubbed my cheek, giving the both of them what _had_ to be a menacing glare. It felt like it was pretty menacing from where I was standing, at least.

 _What the_ _ **fuck**_ _?_ I mind-shouted, making him wince and take a step back. A cold sweat broke over his face; probably because he realized he just pissed off a Mewtwo.

"L-Look, I don't mean any disrespect!" he fumbled around for something out of my sight. "But I can't just _not_ try to catch you! I mean what are the chances of anyone even getting this _close_ to something as rare as you!"

 _Some_ _ **thing**_?

Before I had a chance to get _really_ pissed off, a _very_ familiar red-and-white ball struck me in the _same_ spot on my face where the Machop had hit me before it bounced off. I took a step forward, unsure of exactly _what_ I was going to do next, when all of a sudden blinding light blocked out _everything_.

And...I felt like I was shrinking and compressing. Like I was having the breath strangled out of me. It wasn't painful, but I was just a tad claustrophobic and I didn't fucking _like_ it!

Something in my big Mewtwo brain _clicked_ , and I felt a prickling sensation wash over my body a moment before my small, dim, compressed world _exploded_ in another brilliant and blinding flash.

I landing on my stomach, disoriented, and flinched as the charred pieces of the Pokeball I had apparently broken out of struck the house, yard, and surrounding trees like some sort of fragmentation grenade exploding.

"Oh, fuck," the man cursed. The sound of frantic footsteps and a slamming door drew my attention to the house. "L-Look, I…"

 _What the fuck?_ I cursed, standing up. I could still feel that electric prickling sensation running over my body and noticed that my skin glowed with a blue-violet sheen, casting shadows across the lawn. I took a step toward the house and breathed in, pissed beyond belief that this over-the-hill _dick_ had tried to cram me into a Pokeball.

Inexplicably, the windows of the house _shook_ and I watched the plastic bag that the berries had been in _flying_ into the trees from the strong wind that picked up.

Like it was the most natural thing in the world, I shot out my right arm, fingers extended, and let that power that I felt rolling around inside of me shoot out in the direction of the house.

When the light show faded, what remained of the foundation was charred and twisted.

* * *

 **End notes:** This'll be the last chapter for probably at least a week. I have a few more already written, but I would like to at least _attempt_ to keep ahead with this story. Usually, it'll take me _months_ to update a chapter, and that's not fun for anyone.

So anyway, yeah, shit went down with some guy who tried to catch a Mewtwo. Sucks for him. Anybody who plays Pokemon Go actually caught Mewtwo? I was lucky enough to get invited to an EX Raid and caught a 93 IV one. Pretty nifty. It's still not as OP as Blissey, though.


	3. Master

**Chapter 3: Master**

After the explosion, I ran and ran — along the outskirts of the city I now knew was Goldenrod City, thanks to the flyers I had seen. Thankfully, the police sirens hadn't moved in my direction and I was able to avoid anybody who was out and about in the city at that time of night.

I had come across a part of the train track that ran underground a few city blocks away from where the gigantic radio tower sat, and promptly ran inside of it. I'd realized somewhere along the way that, as a Mewtwo, I had slightly better eyesight than I did as a human, and so a dark place to hide seemed like the best place to wait out the attention of what I did.

I killed a man.

I didn't even know his name and I _killed_ him. Exploded his house — had basically disintegrated it — and all because he had tried to catch me.

 _He tried to_ enslave _me._

It was different from this side of the game, _being_ a Pokemon. Being forced into a fucking Pokeball wasn't fun, but the response to it shouldn't have been murder. I should have stopped at maybe busting out his windows or knocking the rest of his fence down.

His Machop was probably dead too.

I put my weirdly-shaped face in my weirdly-shaped hands and cried. Sadness quickly turned to frustration and that feeling eventually churned into anger, and before I knew it, the service tunnel I was hiding in lit up like I was at a rave with violet light.

 _Get a grip. Calm down...don't want to explode stuff while I'm underground_.

My breathing slowed and I stopped shaking — I hadn't even realized I was — and I leaned back against the slimy concrete wall.

I knew now what I needed to do. I _had_ to get a grip on this. If I could find someone in this anime world that wouldn't instantly try to capture me, who could _help_ me…

Honestly, I couldn't remember the professor's name from the Johto region — or really, any region besides Kanto. Professor Oak was all the way in Pallet Town, though; from what I remembered of the city I was in, I was basically on the far left side of the Johto-Kanto world map. It would take probably a week or more to get there, and I was already starting to get hungry and thirsty again.

I could find someone closer. I think Bill lived around here? Or maybe his parents? I shook my head; I couldn't remember. It had been too long since I played Pokemon Gold and, in that game, Goldenrod City had like twenty buildings and it was considered _huge_. From what I could see on my journey into the tunnel, this Goldenrod was an actual _city_. It was _big_. I probably passed at least seven skyscrapers and twenty different businesses, and I was on the _outskirts_ of town.

No, it couldn't be here. It just…

I yawned and sagged into the wall. Suddenly, I was absolutely _exhausted_.

My brain was fried and the police were probably looking for me — and it was probably going to be getting daylight soon anyway, in which there was _no_ way I could move around in public — so I resolved to table my game planning session for at least a few hours.

I let my body slide to the floor and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the migraine pulsing behind them as I let myself fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

The vibrations of the magnet train woke me from my panic nap, and I was quickly snapped out of my daze as the chilled outside wind that followed its passing seeped into the chamber I had used for a bedroom.

I stretched and slowly got to my feet, feeling along the wall in order to make my way out of the dimmer section of the tunnels and toward the live tracks. I poked my head out from around the corner and peered down the tracks. The sunlight was a dull orange, signalling it was probably sometime in the afternoon, but it didn't look like it was going to be dark enough for me to go outside for another couple of hours, at least.

I took the extra time to refresh myself — as much as was possible in a tunnel — in an old janitor's closet that happened to have both a sink _and_ a mirror. The sight of me in the greasy mirror was eerie, to say the least. Grime covered most of me from my time in the tunnel and the wilderness before that; probably the creepiest thing, though, was the glow of my eyes.

The iris was the same pinkish-purple as my underbelly and tail, and they seemed to shine or glow like a light was sitting behind them. I shivered and glanced back down to the sink, continuing my mindless washing routine as I tried my best to ignore the stranger changes to my anatomy.

As my paw-hands washed behind my head, they encountered probably the _second_ creepiest thing about me as they wrapped around the fleshy _tube_ that connected the back of my head to right between my shoulder blades; I almost gagged as I felt it twitch like a muscle flexing.

What the fuck was this thing for? I poked and prodded it gently and was rewarded with a tugging sensation at the back of my mouth, like I was squeezing my throat. I paused at that and considered if this thing was a second throat, or maybe extra nerve endings or something?

Experimenting, I wrapped my stubby fingers around my ultra-thin neck — seriously, it _looked_ like a mild breeze would decapitate me — and almost instantly realized what was going on. I mean, I think…

My throat didn't _feel_ like a throat at all — not like the tube did. My throat felt like more like my ankle would if I were to give it a squeeze. Well, my _human_ ankle anyway; not the strange elongated foot thing I had now. To put it simply, my _throat_ felt more like solid bone or maybe a thick spine surrounded by a thick wall of muscle.

I reached back to the tube and gave it a squeeze at the same time I tried to breathe in, and almost instantly I coughed at the constriction of my airway. I let the thing go and turned my head back and forth in the mirror. This _tube_ thing was my airway — and I also assumed my esophagus — while my neck was actually just holding my head up.

This is so fucking weird. And gross. I cringed again, thinking of how _vulnerable_ having my throat be hanging behind me was. Sure, it _felt_ like it had its own wall of muscle surrounding it, but from my experiments, it didn't seem all that hard to leave me gasping for breath. And if someone or something managed to _sever_ it, I would probably suffocate in a matter of minutes.

I shivered and continued my ministrations, trying my best not to look at my external neck-tube again.

By the time I was finished, I _looked_ more or less clean. The hair on my arms was _slick_ with something; either soap or... _not_ soap. I didn't really want to know. Without further waiting, I snuck out of the tunnels and into the twilight of Goldenrod City.

I'd decided sometime between finding a place to use the restroom and washing the grime from my body that the _best_ thing for me to do was to get the hell out of the city and figure out my psychic powers. Mewtwo could _fly_ , if I remembered that Pokemon movie correctly. I was tripping along at barely three miles per hour, running into trouble, when I could be getting where I need to go in as little as a few hours by the air.

Resolved in my plan, I continued in the direction of the shoreline, where I knew I would be less likely to run into people at night as I made my way south, if the radio tower was anything to go by.

As I went along, I focused my abilities on washed-up bits of wood and sea-shells, trying to move them this way or that. After a half hour of walking down the beach strip, I'd only managed to move two of the sea-shells. Most of the pieces of tree-bark had disintegrated and the majority of the sea-shells either shook slightly or cracked in half — only one had exploded. I clenched my fists and breathed out. It was like there was no middle ground; it was either off or turned up to eleven.

Suddenly, a camera flash went off from somewhere behind me — illuminating the treeline I was heading toward — and I froze, crouching down. Why hadn't I seen someone lurking on the beach? My eyesight was pretty good nowadays. I turned to look over my shoulder and realized I was horribly, _hilariously_ mistaken.

It wasn't a camera flash.

It was a motherfucking _Alakazam_ , one of the _strongest_ psychic Pokemon, who had apparently teleported onto the beach. And it had a human girl with it too, half-hidden behind the five-foot-tall yellow Pokemon; both of them eyed me with cold gazes and I saw the girl twitch slightly.

Somehow, that was a signal for the Alakazam to advance, and as it took a step forward, I could see more of what the girl looked like.

The most startling thing about her were the stark colors she wore — white leather pants that rode low on her hips and a pink tank top that exposed her shoulders and lower stomach. She had dull black hair that fell in waves down to her shoulders and she watched me with crystal-blue eyes as I observed her.

I took a step backward, clearly uncomfortable with this trainer who was obviously familiar with Psychic types and would probably want to catch me. I'd had quite enough of _that_ for one lifetime.

The Alakazam took another step forward before pausing, shifting its head slightly to the left. The girl narrowed her eyes and the Alakazam seemed to respond to her silent command _again_. This time, its eyes glowed an electric blue and I felt the air charge with something like static — similar, though weaker, to the sensation I usually felt when using my psychic abilities to…

Oh, well _shit_.

I had no time to do much of anything before an invisible force struck me like a semi, hitting every inch of my body at once and forcing me down to my knees as I skid back from the force.

It felt kind of like I might expect getting microwaved would feel like — like a phantom burn. The feeling faded fast and I stood erect again, narrowing my eyes. I wanted to respond in kind, but I knew that, right now, I could either give them a nice tingly feeling or disintegrate them. Maiming or disabling wasn't really in my wheelhouse right now, so, despite my instincts telling me to destroy them, I took a breath and _spoke_.

 _Who are you?_ I asked. _What do you want from me?_

The Alakazam paused and lowered its arms, half turning back to the girl like before. She cocked her head and continued to stare.

 _A Mewtwo playing stupid? Not very believable._

Her...voice? I could hear her in my head! That made her...psychic, too? The corner of her mouth quirked, showing the first real sign of emotion since she showed up on the beach.

 _I didn't mean to…_

 _To kill Jose Smith and his Pokemon?_ She finished, contorting her face back into the blank mask. _I could feel your psychic energy all the way back in Saffron City when you attacked him. You definitely_ meant _to kill him from what I felt._

 _I...I'm…_ I trailed off, realizing now exactly who I was talking to. A psychic trainer who uses psychic pokemon from Saffron City? This...this _had_ to be Sabrina, the _gym leader_.

 _Hmm… you've heard of me, then?_ She quirked her lip again and I froze. Was she reading my mind _without_ me projecting my thoughts?

 _Yes,_ she answered, inclining her head and scrunching her eyebrows together. _You're broadcasting even if you don't realize it, which is odd, for a psychic that is as strong as you are. I would think a Mewtwo to be more than capable of shielding its thoughts…_

 _I'm… I_ was _a human being,_ I tried to project images of my life at college, going to Pokemon Go raids, and generally getting smashed at parties and sleeping through classes. I wasn't sure exactly how much, if any, was getting through. _I woke up inside those ruins with the Unown and suddenly Pokemon are real and I'm a fucking Mewtwo. I panicked._

 _The Ruins of Alph?_

 _Yes._ I nodded, swishing my tail and shifting my weight from foot to foot. The adrenaline rush from Alakazam's attack was beginning to fade and my muscles were starting to feel the burn from so much drama in such a short timespan.

"Ha ha!" she tilted her head back and gave a laugh, verbalizing for the first time, and shook her head. "It's ridiculous, but you absolutely _believe_ what you've shown me today."

She nodded at the Alakazam and, though it was still facing away from her, it reacted to the movement and seemed to flicker out of existence in a flash. It had...teleported? I flinched, expecting another sneak attack, but nothing happened.

 _The Pokemon league contacted me as I was already en-route to Goldenrod to investigate the attack,_ Sabrina continued, seeming unconcerned at being alone on the beach with me. _Your species is rare, but there have been a very few number of other Mewtwo sighted and so they recognized the attack for what it was._

Somehow, a _picture_ of what I believed to be Cinnabar Island's Pokemon Mansion appeared in my mind, a ruin of smoke and cinders from where the Mewtwo they had bred there had escaped and killed the scientists working there. It was like a complete story synopsis suddenly _appeared_ in my head.

It was different from the scenes I remembered from the Pokemon Movie. Was this what happened in the game, then? I couldn't remember; maybe it was, or maybe it was a mish-mash of Pokemon history. I mentally shrugged; the details weren't really important right now.

 _I was sent to contain you as best I could until the gym leaders and elite four members could arrive to assist, but I can see that that is no longer needed._

In another flash of light, Alakazam was back. He — she?. It turned to face Sabrina and they seemed to communicate telepathically for a moment. I strained to try and listen in, but only caught a faint buzzing in my head.

 _I'm sorry,_ I said. _This all sort of just happened; I was dropped into this world with psychic powers and I don't know how to use them. I just want answers — I want to find out if it's possible to turn me back into a human being, or get me back to my world. Preferably both._

 _I will help you with your abilities,_ Sabrina replied. Both she and Alakazam turned to look at me again, and I could see the yellow Pokemon moving to partially shield her like it was when they first arrived. _I am no expert in transformation or transmigration, but there are some in the Johto-Kanto region that might be able to assist you in those areas._

 _Unfortunately,_ she continued, reaching for something behind her and making me tense up again. _The Pokemon League cannot allow a wild, untrained Mewtwo to roam free after killing a trainer — even accidentally._

Her hand came back out, and in it was a goddamn _Master Ball_. The bubbled purple-and-pink sphere was unmistakable, and at the sight of it I freaked the fuck out.

Yeah, this was _not_ happening. With a thought, I blasted the Alakazam with a psychic attack. It shook under the force and quickly collapsed, knocked unconscious.

Sabrina didn't look concerned. In fact, she looked determined. She glanced to the side — toward the city — and I saw why she was so confident.

Dark type Pokemon lined the grassy hill that sloped down into the sand of the beach. I counted a Tyranitar, a couple Houndoom, and a Sableye. All with their trainers safely behind them, hunkered down near the road.

 _I know it seems cruel. By all counts you're just a person with quite a bit of bad luck, but you have a body count and you_ are _out of control. I can help you with your gifts so that you don't wind up hurting someone again._

 _And of course you have to capture me in order to do so?_ I spat, trying and failing to move her with my abilities. Whatever those dark type Pokemon were doing, it was rendering my abilities inert. I felt that I _could_ hurt her — kill her — if I really tried, but I was afraid to push that hard after what happened with that man and his Machop.

I didn't want to kill another person, but I didn't want to get trapped in that fucking _ball_ , either.

 _Yes. You are a legendary Pokemon who is not discrete in your movements — you haven't mastered your abilities and so you are ripe for the taking. I can guarantee that you will_ always _be running from trainers until one eventually captures you._

 _Having me as your trainer would also allow you freedom from being captured by others. Pokeballs would never work on you while you have one of your own_. She held up the Master Ball and levitated it above her palm, the sphere glowing green as she did so.

 _No._ I shook my head, preparing to run. I couldn't fight with all those dark Pokemon, but I could sure as hell make a break for it. I took a step backward.

"This won't be a permanent thing," she said aloud, moving closer as I took steps backward. "After you are in control of yourself, you will be free to leave. I want you to know that while it's true that I will enjoy having a Mewtwo as my Pokemon, I will not use you as my slave, like you are imagining."

 _NO! No no no no no!_ I trailed off, turning to run. I got only a few yards before I felt the Master Ball hit me in the back of the head and the familiar glow encompass me.

I shrunk and compressed and was forced down _again_ , but this time my raging abilities could not break out of the Pokeball. After an eternity, I felt the distorted walls of the Pokeball jerk to a standstill and I lost consciousness again.

* * *

 **End notes:** Ayyy. I'm so glad some of you like this story. And yeah, that dude is totes D.E.D. dead. The next chapter will be like 1K words and will be an interlude (of which I figured out breaks up first-person stories nicely and provides extra info from binging Worm), but the one after that is 4K plus, so it kinda makes up for it. Funny enough, this story was going to be a Mew TF one before I changed my mind at the last second and made it Mewtwo. Maybe I'll write another one of those later on after this one gets abandoned or actually gets completed.


	4. Sabrina Interlude

**Chapter 4: Sabrina Interlude**

"Sabrina, I know you _think_ you can control it, but —"

"Her," Sabrina interrupted, waving her hand in the air as she faced away from Lance, the Johto League Champion. Before them, the trees of the small island they were standing on cleared, as though a giant invisible hand had swept through the air. "And you agreed with me."

"I _deferred_ to your experience, as the most powerful psychic-type trainer I know. But after seeing what you're doing, I have to wonder if I was wrong. This is only the third confirmed Mewtwo in existence and _she_ has already killed a man, just like the first did."

"There are things —"

"Things I don't understand," Lance interrupted her back. "Yeah, you _said_ that. So _help_ me understand. You're out here in the middle of the Sevii Islands building, essentially, an isolation chamber for the Mewtwo just so you don't have to kill it or drop it in a deep dark hole.

"I get that you can't do this in Saffron, what with Giovanni still at large, but this seems a little extreme. You have duties and, forgive me for saying it, but that Pokemon you have on your belt is a little too unstable to just go throwing your life away for."

"Emily is handling my League duties in my absence," Sabrina countered, turning back to look at him and pausing in the construction of her new facility, though her Alakazam and Mr. Mime continued to work. "But I do need to be here to help Megan. Something is off about this.. Mewtwos don't just drop out of the sky, and yet she practically did."

"Need I remind you that the first Mewtwo was created by Team Rocket in _secret_?"

"Where's the lab, then?" she glanced down at the Master Ball strapped to her belt and sighed. "She told me on the beach that she used to be _human_ and that somehow, she woke up in the Ruins of Alph completely transformed into a Mewtwo. She wasn't lying about that, and she _knew_ things. She knew my name and who I was after seeing my abilities and my Pokemon."

"She _is_ psychic," Lance, furrowed his brows and leaned back against a palm tree, starting to perspire from the humid climate.

"This feels like something else," Sabrina shook her head. "I just don't know what yet. You're the Johto Champion and you have the greatest pull with the Johto-Kanto League, apart from Red. Check out the Ruins and see if there's anything to her story. I'm needed here. I...will check in with you weekly."

"Sabrina, you can't just —" he trailed off as his vision was overcome with a white flash and he found himself standing back in his office at the Pokemon League.

"I hate it when she does that."

* * *

In another flash of light, Alakazam appeared in front of Sabrina, who knelt on the padded floor of her new facility — her new _gym_. She took her eyes off the Master Ball that hovered in the air in front of her, shaking unnaturally as it rotated slowly like an egg about to hatch.

The Alakazam walked over to Sabrina and extended his hand, which held a Great Ball, and carried scratches and shallow dents in the metal from the years and years of use. She took it from him and pressed the center button, releasing the Pokemon within in a flash of light.

"Eye!" the purple Pokemon cackled and twitched, like a puppet on a string. Its head jerked back and forth between Alakazam and Sabrina before it seemed to settle down and crouched low in a resting position, flexing its razer-sharp claws as it stared at nothing with its diamond-like eyes.

"There were no problems?" Sabrina asked, speaking aloud so as not to leave the creepy ghost Pokemon out of the loop.

 _None_ , Alakazam replied telepathically, shaking his head. _Phoebe understood the importance of this and volunteered her Sableye immediately after I presented your note._

"I wish I could have gone in person, but she has been restless," she palmed the Master Ball, feeling its warmth in her hand. "It's been almost a week already and I couldn't afford to leave this here — and I couldn't take it with me."

 _She understood,_ Alakazam reassured. _But with a ghost and dark type Pokemon here, you plan to let her out?_

"Yes," she nodded and stood. "You, Gengar, and I will work to improve her psychic abilities. Sabeye," she turned to the borrowed Hoenn Pokemon. It cocked its head and stood. "You are here strictly as a precaution. I do not want you involved unless Megan attempts to attack us or flee.

"She _is_ powerful, but from what I read on the beach, she has _only_ ever used psychic attacks. As a dark type, you will be generally immune in these early stages of her training. She wouldn't have the the experience or discipline to successfully break through that immunity — not yet."

"Sssaaaa," the Sableye hissed, twitching out its version of a nod.

Sabrina pursed her lips and eyed her Alakazam. It unnerved her to work with a dark type such as Sableye, since its mind was essentially a void to her powers and she was unable to _really_ trust anything it said.

She trusted Phoebe, though, new as she was to the Hoenn League.

"Get some rest," she told the two Pokemon, mentally signalling for her Gengar at the same time. It woke from its rest and rose up through the floor. "Tomorrow morning we will begin."

* * *

 **End notes:** As I warned, this one is kinda on the skimpy side in terms of length. But I promise the next one will make up for it. It's already written, but I _do_ like to have some sort of buffer between the latest published chapter and what I'm working on in case I forget something (like I forgot Mewtwo's bendy neck thing and I had to go back in and add it in).

Later, dudes.


	5. Mantle

**Chapter 5: Mantle**

After the first hour or two, I started to lose track of time. There was nothing here with me in this place — no light or sound or gravity. I could not even _feel_. I attempted to twitch my arms and legs — even my tail — and received no response from any limb.

For a while, I wondered at that. At having apparently no body. I was wrong before, it wasn't like being shrunk and stuffed into a small space. It was more like dissolving — of becoming _nothing_ but light and energy.

And so I _rebelled_.

Because I could still feel anger and desperation. And sadness. Helplessness. I could still think, even if it wasn't completely coherently. My thoughts seemed to stretch, stop, and reattach; it was like I was fighting sleep and unable to hold onto an idea for more than a few seconds before moving on to something else and circling back around.

And so I rebelled. I let the well of psychic energy I had access to crash against the walls of the Master Ball I was contained in, over and over. I did this forever, only pausing to sleep and during the moments I felt _something_ from outside, like a faint psychic signature I couldn't quite recognize.

The worst part, I think, was how hard I had to fight in order to stay angry. This...this wasn't something I had ever thought about until now — how a Pokemon became almost subservient to its trainer after being caught. There was never any question in its mind; it would attack on command. That extremely rare, one-of-a-kind red Gyarados that wants to rip your head off for disturbing it? Oh, it's _fine_. You caught it and it will now obey you since you have such-and-such number of badges.

The same with the legendaries. Even _Mewtwo_. The level 70 monster that hid away in a cave could be forced to obey an eleven-year-old who wants to beat up a bunch of bug catchers and bird keepers.

And so I _rebelled_.

I tried to remember that poem about dying light. It had been in that _Interstellar_ movie. Something about not going gently into the night, but raging at the dying light. I shook the walls of the Master Ball every moment I was conscious inside it, even as I felt myself forgetting why it was important.

And then, after an _eternity_ , my dark world exploded into piercing light.

* * *

My body reformed in a matter of a couple seconds, and with it, the sensations that came with it. My eyes squinted at the dim overhead light of the gymnasium-sized room I was crouched in, and I felt the closeness of the humid air on my thinly-haired body.

My Mewtwo toes curled and I flexed my three-fingered hands, letting my eyes dart around the room. The abilities I had been gifted, disabled as they had been in that Master Ball, alerted me of several minds behind me and I instantly whirled around.

 _You!_ I screamed, shaking as I eyed Sabrina, whose hand was still extended with the purple-and-white Pokeball in her hand. Beside her was her Alakazam and two other purple Pokemon; luckily, they were two I recognized from the recent _Pokemon Go_ Halloween event: Gengar and Sableye. Both of them creepily smiling at me with their wide grins.

Both were ghost type Pokemon, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were here because of me. As ghosts, they had the type advantage over my psychic typing.

Sableye, though, was especially concerning. It was also a _dark_ type, I remembered, which was naturally superior to psychic types (of which I now was, myself). Honestly, I had no idea if I could do _any_ damage to Sableye, if it came down to it. If this world operated like the Pokemon games, it would have absolutely _zero_ effect.

But...if this were like the anime, I _might_ have a chance. Typing rules seemed to play more loosely in the show and in the movies, especially where powerful legendaries were concerned, of which I also was.

 _God, I am such a nerd for remembering this stuff._

I curled my lip and let loose a blast of energy, straight at the Sableye and the Gengar.

Only for it to fizzle out halfway there. The Sableye cackled and twitched, emitting a nearly invisible wave of _something_ from its mouth. It crossed the distance in a snap and washed over me; I expected it to hurt, but instead I just felt _drained_. I gasped and dropped toward the ground, catching myself with my hands before I fell face-first into the padded floor.

And, when I tried to reach for my abilities again, I found them...gone? No. Not gone. _Suppressed_. Degraded. The nearly eternal well of power I was used to feeling was instead replaced with a puddle of limited, insufficient static. What had they _done_ to me?

 _Sableye's Snarl and Alakazam's Disable_ , Sabrina's mental voice reached me. I looked up at her in defeat and she continued, glancing about the enormous room. _Coupled with the unique psychic-muting properties of the crystals embedded in the walls. You won't be able to escape from here easily._

My eyes darted around the room, but I could see _no_ doors that I could use to escape. There were no windows, either — it was one large rectangular _prison_. The walls were paneled and colored a pristine white, looking like something out of the game _Portal_. With the panels extending out from whatever the underside of the wall was composed of, it would be stupidly _simple_ to hide the door literally _anywhere_.

I felt my psychic energy build as my tail swished in agitation, but I knew trying to attack her again would be even _more_ of an embarrassment. I could feel it; though I had little experience to measure relative psychic power between Pokemon, I probably had less to bring to the table than a fourth of Alakazam's pool, and it wasn't the only psychic type Sabrina had, no doubt.

With limbs shaking, I forced myself down into a sitting position and folded my weird-ass legs under my tail, which I wrapped around so it was resting in front of me. I couldn't beat her — fine — but I would _not_ cooperate. I only felt a _slight_ tug at my emotions at that line of thought, telling me that letting Sabrina help me wouldn't be _so_ bad; but I knew it probably had something to do with the Pokemon-Trainer connection that had formed when she had caught me in that Master Ball.

Brainwashing. I _needed_ to resist.

 _You don't need to worry_ , Sabrina spoke. I narrowed my eyes at her. _The effect Pokeballs have on the more intelligent Pokemon, when it comes to obedience, is not significant. This is especially true of intelligent psychic types, not to mention psychic legendaries._

 _You're wrong_ , I shook my head. _I can feel it. I don't feel as angry with you as I should be. I feel… slightly apathetic about escaping._

"And yet you'll try," Sabrina spoke aloud. "Like I said, for psychics, the effect is not significant. You _feel_ a connection to me, and yet you would _still_ attempt to hurt me in order to escape."

 _I… I didn't mean to kill that man,_ I winced. _I think I would probably stop at maiming you rather than killing you, but I can't be_ sure _of it, since you're now my_ owner _._ I spat the last bit, hissing under my breath and causing the Alakazam beside Sabrina to narrow its eyes at me.

"I'm your _trainer_ ," she corrected, hitting the button on the Master Ball. It immediately, miraculously, _shrunk_ in her hand until it was the size of a golf ball. "And like I told you, our relationship won't be a permanent thing. You can't trust that you'll _want_ to leave after I am finished ensuring you are in control of your abilities, so I will give you a _promise_.

"I'll break this Master Ball in half as soon as I'm confident you have mastered your psychic abilities, regardless of your feelings at the end. If you still want me as your trainer _after_ that," she paused as I mentally scoffed. "Then I'll re-capture you with a regular Ultra Ball."

 _I…_ I trailed off, conflicted. _I want to believe you, but I can't._

 _Maybe this will help,_ she closed her eyes and a green shimmer formed around her body. Before I could ask what the hell she was doing, my vision clouded over and I was suddenly standing outside the Ruins of Alph — the place where my human life had apparently ended.

 _N-No…_ I backed away from the entrance of the ruins until I felt a hand land gently on my upper arm. I bared my teeth and flinched to the side, spinning out of whatever had gripped me.

 _Relax_ , Sabrina appeared before me, shimmering into existence with the green glow still about her. This close to her, it was strange; I was so much taller than her. The top of her head came to about where my boobs should have been, had I not been an anthropomorphic psychic cat creature. _This is simply an illusion. I only wanted to show you what we discovered since I captured you._

Like a green screen on the news, the world around us morphed into an inside shot of the ruins, like where I had woken up. Only...it wasn't _quite_ the same. Around us, four scientists huddled around a crack in one of the walls. Oozing out of the crack was some sort of crystal formation. It looked something like quartz, but carried an almost silver sheen to it.

And...it _glowed_. Like a glow-in-the-dark bouncy ball. The scientists had their lighting equipment setup, yes, but it was clear that there was some sort of luminescence to it that cast violet light a few feet around it.

 _What is it?_ I asked Sabrina, looking down at her as she watched the same crystal in the wall.

 _We don't know_ , she answered, closing her eyes. Around us, the scene sped up like a movie fast forwarding, the scientists continuing their work as super-quick blurs of motion. _Watch the crystal._

 _It's...growing?_ I questioned, seeing the crystal expand _maybe_ a centimeter before my eyes and then stop. Then, a minute later, it grew another few millimeters.

 _Yes,_ Sabrina answered, pausing the scene and turning back to me. _They didn't notice it until they took the samples back to their lab, but it seems to be expanding extremely slowly. It also appears to emit low levels of psychic energy. More than a regular human, but less than an Abra._

 _Is that what sent me here and made me like this?_ I asked, hope in my eyes. If they had already found the cause, surely this could be reversed?

 _It's too soon to say, but it's certainly odd. While it's true that the archaeologists that work in the ruins will occasionally discover a new chamber or hieroglyphic character, this particular passage had been well documented for decades and is regularly traversed. This formation is...new. Based on their journals, it's at most a week old._

The vision faded away and left Sabrina and me standing in close formation, as in the vision; though, behind her, her Alakazam loomed like an angry bodyguard. I glanced back down at the psychic gym leader and observed her silently.

She didn't appear wary of me — of being this close to me — like she was on the beach. I didn't know if her carefree posture was a power play or if she genuinely didn't think I would attempt to harm her now. Could she be that stupid to trust someone who had already _killed_ a person and a Pokemon not to do the same to her? Or maybe she was just that confident in her and her Pokemon's abilities. Alakazam narrowed its eyes at me and I looked away.

Probably a bit of both.

I considered, probably for the millionth time, what I should _do_. Admittedly, I had already been planning on finding someone to help me figure out how exactly I had fallen into this world from my own and had been changed into a Pokemon. That had _always_ been my goal. I was _pissed beyond belief_ that I had been captured, yeah, but could I really let my pig-headedness get in the way of answers?

I didn't trust Sabrina yet, though I could tell it would be _so_ easy to, especially since her own psychic abilities could aid in teaching me my own. She could _understand_ me more than probably any other human being alive on this stupid animated planet I…

I clenched my teeth and clenched my paw-hands in resolve. I'd put up with this place and Sabrina for a _week_. If progress wasn't being made on why the fuck I was here or why I was basically a big cat with mind powers, I was _out_. I'd crush that goddamn Master Ball if it killed me.

My muscles unclenched at my resolve and I felt _some_ infinitesimally-small measure of calm. I had a _plan_ now; I had a timeline.

 _I'm glad that you have decided to cooperate,_ Sabrina thought to me. She waved her hands and Gengar and Alakazam vanished, leaving the Sableye chittering near the wall. She sighed and glanced back at the ghost/dark type. Suddenly, Gengar phased through the paneled wall like, well, a _ghost_ , and pulled the remaining Pokemon back through the wall with it.

 _Now, since you've already put yourself on a self-imposed timeline, I figure we should start right away,_ she continued, waving another hand.

Immediately, the building seemed to rumble and shake. From above, a circular portion — about fifteen feet in diameter — dropped down slowly from the ceiling and moved toward us. It took me a moment to realize this was some sort of elevator platform. As it got further from the ceiling, I could see three small metal beams that connected the circular platform with somewhere beyond the hold in the ceiling it had dropped down from. I turned in order to ask her what, exactly, we were going to get started on, but she had teleported out of sight, leaving only a brief flash of light as she went.

I spun around, but could not find her anywhere in the gym. She had teleported _out_ and _left_ me here! The elevator rumbled to a stop and I turned back to it, where it sat still suspended at _least_ thirty feet in the air. It was probably still closer to the roof than it was to the floor.

Did she expect me to _jump_?

 _No_ , Sabrina's voice whispered in my head. _I expect you to either levitate or teleport out. The platform is too high for you to reach with a leap, by far._

 _Uh, I don't_ know _how to fly!_ I complained, spinning in circles, keeping my eyes glued to the suspended elevator.

 _Well then, feel free to teleport. You're a psychic type, Megan. I understand that you still_ think _like a human, but you are not one any longer. The original Mewtwo and the clone that came after it all had immediate access to and knowledge of their gifts to a large degree. The_ only _thing holding yourself back, that I can detect, is you._

 _Fuck you!_ I snarled, the sound coming out of my mouth sounding something like a cat's hiss. _You're supposed to_ teach _me!_

 _You've already_ shown _that you can use your abilities,_ Sabrina shot back. _Flying or teleporting should be no more strenuous to you than an attack is. You better hurry, though. I made up a plate of food for you, but I fear it won't last long in this humidity._

Dude. Seriously. Fuck this gym leader. My stomach _instantly_ growled so loudly I thought I saw the purple hair on my underbelly ripple. I had all but _forgotten_ about food since being in that Master Ball and coming here, but now it was very clear to me that Pokeballs did _not_ stop a Pokemon from starving to death.

I don't really want to think about how stupid and constipated I looked as I tried and failed again and again and _again_ to float up to the platform. I'd straight out given up on teleportation — the entire thing just seemed beyond me. But… I could _imagine_ flying; it's just like swimming through the air, right? Like taking a sip of a fizzy lifting drink and floating through space toward the ceiling.

Apparently not.

 _Fuck!_ I cursed and slung my paw-hand out to the side, instantly shooting a bright blue blast of energy at the wall on the other end of the gym. The structure shook and groaned, but when the light faded, there wasn't even a mark on the tiled-surface.

This was stupid and it wasn't getting me anywhere. I glanced up at the opening again and scowled. Why the hell did I have be be a _defective_ Mewtwo? I was supposedly one of the most intelligent Pokemon in the world and I couldn't even come up with a way out of here _after_ I failed to perform a skill that most of my now-kind knew from the beginning of their life.

I didn't really see a way to _think_ myself out of this box, though. I mean, besides the obvious two ways Sabrina had laid out in front of me. There were no pieces of furniture that I could use to stack and climb my way to freedom — the gym was completely barren. My fingers were too thick to fit into the grooves of the wall to climb it, and even then, the walls were at least fifty feet away from the platform at the top. There was nothing I could use to propel myself up…

Wait.

I glanced down at my paw, which was turned downward, fingertips facing the ground, and then focused past it, to the tiled floor. The quirk of my lip came instantly as my conscious mind caught up with the more crazy parts of my head. The _idiocy_ of the thought wouldn't leave my mind, though. I was nearly delirious with hunger, stranded in a cartoon, and I was a Pokemon.

But _fuck_ it. I had no other options and I was tired and starving. I wasn't going to talk my way out of this or overthink it. And with that decided, I let the massive amount of psychic energy I had in my body swell, and funneled it into both of my palms, which were at my sides, palm down and pointing at the floor.

Please work. Please work. Please work.

I let the energy loose and it rocketed down to my feet, singing the fur near the bulb of my tail and my toes with a numb, burning sensation that pulsed, as I felt the power wash over my body like water in a shower.

And... _amazingly_ , my feet started to lift off the floor from the thrust of it. The _super_ thin muscles in my upper body spiked with pain as I was suddenly trying to hold my entire weight up with my arms as I slowly drifted upward — or I _assumed_ I drifted upward, since my eyes were clamped shut from the brighter-than-the-sun psychic blast I was still churning out from my hands that whited-out the inside of the gym.

 _I am Iron Man!_ I shouted mentally, sending out a mental picture of the middle finger to Sabrina — assuming she was still paying attention — wherever she was.

It was about that time that I realized I had been thruster-packing up for probably thirty seconds and my hands were starting to burn from the pinprick sensation that radiating that much energy would probably cause. I could feel my internal stores of energy fading fast, and I _knew_ I wouldn't be able to fly around like Tony Stark for longer than another few seconds. I could already feel my body wobbling around in the air as my hands shook, causing the blue light that was geysering from my palms to shift my trajectory.

 _Surely I must be close?_

I cracked one eyelid open a _smidge_ , and was treated with an instant-migraine from the burn of the light and I flinched.

I _flinched_.

And that flinch was enough to fuck up _everything_. My tail, which was bunched near my shoulders, swung out and swept my center of balance right out from under me. My legs kicked as I felt my torso tipping horizontally and I bit down _hard_ on my lip as I fought with everything I had to keep my hands level.

But it wasn't enough. I felt myself starting to launch backward and I turned off my psychic blast out of reflex, not wanting to smack my head on anything I couldn't see behind me. The light vanished and I blinked, suspended in midair for a brief second before gravity found me and I began slowly descending back to the ground.

Well...whatever _used_ to be the ground. My eyes were still blurry and out of focus from the lingering effects of the light, but I could clearly see the massive hole in the floor from where I was, which was about twenty feet up in the air.

 _I did it!_ I mentally shouted, ectatic that I had _somehow_ managed to punch a hole in whatever stupid material Sabrina had built this gym out of. But then I noticed what was _beneath_ that hole in the floor: a charred and twisted pit of ash, bedrock, and metal that went down farther than I could see. An orange glow flickered up from somewhere at the bottom, illuminating the rough features of the horrible decision I was about to get swallowed up by.

In my stupidity, I had focused a psychic attack at the ground for a solid thirty-plus seconds — with both hands — and apparently when you do that, you punch a hole to the center of the Earth. Y'know, I guess. Because that's what was happening.

I was past the mouth of the pit before I could scream. My limbs lashed out, trying to grasp hold of something to stop my free-fall, but as each of them collided with the uneven rocky walls, I started tumbling and crashing as I was battered around, the wind whistling by like a jet engine.

The wind, which had started at room temperature, started to rapidly heat up around my curled-up form. What the fuck was going on? I untucked my elbows and knees and assumed a cramped sky-diver's position in order to reorient myself and get myself right-side-up. As my body became more or less stable, I realized what the heated air and the orange glow meant as I glanced down with eyes that could see _fine_ in the dim and grim tunnel of doom I was _still_ falling down.

It was magma. I was falling toward a pit of hot, molten, genuine 100% certified fresh, grade a, GMO free magma. At the speed I was going, I would hit it in only about ten to twenty seconds.

The sort of primal fear I felt eclipsed everything. There wasn't room for a thought of _how_ to react — of which it was probably for the best. If I _had_ been able to think before doing, I probably would have resorted to my go-to of shooting a psychic blast at the magma and making my situation worse. I'd probably end up on the other side of the planet — whatever Pokemon region _that_ was.

What happened instead is that I stopped. In mid-air. Just like that, over a course of two seconds, I floated in place with my sky-diving pose still in full-effect. With my muscles still clenched, I looked around with my eyes, not daring to move in case whatever was holding me up would suddenly _let go_.

I violet-blue glow surrounded me like some kind of skin-tight force field or aura, shimmering and waving _sort_ of like fire. I flexed my fingers, toes, and tail, and still remained in my levitating state.

Was I _flying_? Had I done it? My mouth curved up in a smirk. Suck it, Sabrina!

I barely had time to celebrate, because just when I started to feel confident enough to experiment moving around in the cramped space of the pit and make my way back up to civilization, the pit promptly and impossibly _vanished_ and took the magma — the dry _heat_ of it — with it. And I was suddenly back in that gym with _no_ gigantic hole in the floor. No elevated platform hung overhead, and Sabrina and the Alakazam were still in front of me.

What the _fuck?_

 _I told you this would be more efficient,_ a deep voice spoke. I instinctively understood that this was the Alakazam, who was staring at me but was _clearly_ speaking to Sabrina, who was also staring at me. _She is overthinking._

* * *

 **End notes:** Heeeeeyyyyy. I've been hibernating but that damn Pokemon movie got me back in the groove. Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
